Crime Lord (TotG)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Fringe Not all Crime Lords are brutish thugs who crack heads to get things done. The Crime Lord described here is a well-educated, cosmopolitan individual raised in the upper crust of society. Blessed with a sense of refinement and class, this Crime Lord also has an overwhelming ego and a sense of entitlement that drives them to acquire wealth through underhanded methods, especially techniques that humiliate the victim as well as ruin him or her financially. On the surface, this Crime Lord is sophisticated, witty, and charming, but underneath, they are cold, calculating, and cruel. Surrounded by beautiful objects and attractive people, they crave the new, exotic, and dangerous, going to great lengths to acquire anything that catches their fancy. Although trained in ranged weapons, this Crime Lord carries an exquisite antique Vibroblade and finds great pleasure in dueling with worthy opponents or gutting lowly minions to test their skills. Because of this twisted sense of honor, they enjoy using dirty tactics to catch their adversary off guard before delivering the killing stroke. Crime Lord Encounters This Crime Lord is likely to be encountered in the upper echelons of society, playing sabacc in fine casinos, fraternizing with holovid stars, or dining in top-notch restaurants- all the while wheeling and dealing with various contacts. In these types of locales, the Crime Lord is likely to be surrounded by hordes of sycophants and hangers-on, making combat a risky (And highly visible) prospect. Considering themselves a "Respected Businessman," the Crime Lord is likely to use legal methods first, augmented by their considerable connections and influence, to bring the law to bear on anyone that causes them even an inkling of trouble. If that fails, the Crime Lord unleashes their goons and hired personnel, trashing the heroes' base of operations, setting them up for blackmail, and wrecking their reputation. This Crime Lord could also be a patron of sorts, calling upon the heroes to acquire some rare, hard-to-get art object or to do other "Favors." Ever on the lookout for capable individuals, they might even try to recruit the heroes into their organization, offering them generous amounts of wealth and privilege- all for a price, of course. Crime Lord Statistics (CL 12) Medium Noble 7/Scoundrel 2/Crime Lord 3 Force Points: 2; Dark Side Score: 14 Initiative: '''+7; '''Senses: Perception: +18 Languages: '''Basic, High Galactic, Rodese, 5 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 26 (Flat-Footed: 25), Fortitude Defense: 22, Will Defense: 29 Hit Points: 47, Damage Threshold: 29 Offense '''Speed: 6 Squares Melee: Vibroblade +9 (2d6+6) Ranged: Sporting Blaster Pistol +9 (3d4+6) Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grab: '''+9 '''Attack Options: Improved Disarm, Melee Defense, Point-Blank Shot, [[Sneak Attack|'Sneak Attack']] (+1d6) Special Actions: Attract Minion, Born Leader, Command Cover (+1), [[Connections|'Connections']], Inspire Fear I Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 12, Constitution 8, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 14, Charisma 18 'Talents: Attract Minion, Born Leader, [[Connections|'Connections']], [[Distant Command|'Distant Command']], [[Educated|'Educated']], Inspire Fear I, Notorious, Sneak Attack (+1d6) Feats: Improved Defenses, Improved Disarm, Linguist, Melee Defense, Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Weapon Focus (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +20, Gather Information +20, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +14, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +14, Perception +18, Pilot +12, Persuasion +20 (May reroll to Intimidate, must take second result), Ride +12, Use Computer +14 Possessions: Sporting Blaster Pistol, Antique Vibroblade, Datapad, comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Enforcers (Including several Thugs and an 8th-level Minion), Fine Clothing, 5,000 credits Category:Variable